Fan maps
These '''fan maps' are unofficial maps of The Island and Hydra Island created by fans of the show.'' Listed by contributor, in alphabetical order. Blackrock.nl Blackrock.nl was a Lost fan site that generated maps of the Island. DHARMAtel4 This map by User:Dharmatel4 was created from Ben's maps to show the relative locations of the Barracks, radio tower, camp, the Flame and the Pearl by an overlay of Ben's map and the DHARMA Cabling map. Since both maps show the position and orientation of the Barracks, they could be combined. Furthermore, a compass direction was provided on the map of the Barracks/Flame, which could be applied to Ben's map by extension. The map only shows those parts of Ben's map that could be captured from screen shots. Unseen areas on the map are left blank. Gunblademaster Jazza This map created by Jazza is based on the Island of Oahu, the locations are based on different perspectives, mainly of the crash from the barracks and the locations near to the approximate landing of the plane parts. The red line represents the path taken by Jin, Sun and Sayid on the boat. Jonah Adkins (2006) The following map was created by a fan, Jonah Adkins, in an effort to understand the sizes, relationships, and location of relevant sites on both the Main Island (crash) and the nearby Hydra Island ("Alcatraz"). Jonah Adkins (2010) The fan Jonah Adkins created a map in 2010, four years after his first map. This map is the only detailed map produced after the end of the show, and as such contains locations introduced towards the end of the show such as The Heart of the Island, which are missing from all other maps. kevin51340 LOST island map by Kevin51340 based on Rousseau's map. DarthChess DarthChess made the following map. While the scale is debatable, it gives you a good idea of each location's relationship to the others. TheLostMap.Blogspot.com TheLOSTmap is a site dedicated not only to providing an accurate map of the island, but also uncovering various locations on the island. The site provides a detailed replica of Rousseau's map of the island that includes the position of many island spots. Details of various journeys of interest throughout the island are also available under the 'Island Journeys' tab. For the most recent maps, including Season Six maps, please go to TheLOSTmap.blogspot.com LostySmurf The following map created by LostySmurf is a snapshot of the current development process of his effort implementing all hints for locations and incorporating all seen maps (blast door map, road map and cable map) of the island. His blog is designed as a platform for other map-makers to post and discuss their maps as well as to publish his own creations and to provide templates for other fans to create their own maps. Further information LostySmurf's map blog New Paradigm Studios A map that came as part of a prop orientation package for recruits at the Swan station, by New Paradigm Studios, supposedly people who had been involved with the show. Sergey Morozov Hand drawn maps by Sergey Morozov Yung23 Yung23 has been mapping the island since Lost began. Using Bryce he created the 3D map above. At one point he also had an interactive 3D island on Blackrock.nl (now suspended). Recently Yung23 has begun creating a FarCry mod (a video game) based on the LOST island. Further information Yung23's current thread at Lost-TV Choekaas The user Choekaas posted a fan map using a combination of different parts of Oahu that served as the filming location for various places (which is why it looks odd with the shadows and some of the nature). This is due to the crew filming in various places on Oahu, behind parking lots, in ranches, gardens and various beaches, including putting CGI mountains and jungle in the shots. The map is a mix of cartographer TheLostMap (http://thelostmap.blogspot.no/), but also a little bit of this Tumblr user (http://theislandmap.tumblr.com/). There are tweaks that the user did himself with the stuff he disagreed on in terms of placement. Full-size map: http://i.imgur.com/BbqRwWY.jpg See also *Maps *Finding Lost: The Unofficial Guide, a book about Lost that contains a map External links * one page guide with maps, timelines, passenger manifest and more (2D map update) * Lost island fan map blog by LostySmurf * Lost island Map with locations and treks by TheLostMap Category:Fansites Category:Maps